


Lick Me

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: All Is Fair in Love and Food [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Magnus watched him as Alexander licked the vanilla ice cream, sucking it like he was doing it with his cock, and he wished in his mind that Alexander will do to him the things that he was doing with that ice cream bar.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: All Is Fair in Love and Food [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879228
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Lick Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilLinggames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/gifts).



> It all started at Hunter's Moon Discord discussion of sort, ice cream, Magnum lol.
> 
> This is for you, KilLinggames. Enjoy 💖
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Magnus watched as Alexander entered the loft and, in his hand, he held the ice cream bar.

“What do you have in your hands, Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“Its mundane cold treat called Magnum, and it’s quite popular, that’s what Clary told me.” Alec replied and cracked the golden chocolate coating with his teeth as he added, “Clary told me that I would love this flavor, but I really have no clue what she meant.”

“Clary?”

“Yes, Jace called it a truce, and we started to talk on his behalf, and he found himself regretting that,” Alec replied and added, “Anyway, this is how it started and before I left them, she went with me and even bought me that mundane treat.”

Magnus watched him as Alexander licked the vanilla ice cream, sucking it like he was doing it with his cock, and he wished in his mind that Alexander will do to him the things that he was doing with that ice cream bar.

Magnus could feel his cock hardening while he licked his lips and thought of all the naughty stuff that he wanted his shadowhunter boyfriend to do to him.

Alec tilted his head as he watched the warlock looking like he was drooling, looking at him with a smug smile.

“What’s the flavor? I do not think you mentioned.” Magnus asked as he came closer to his boyfriend.

“Clary handed it to me, when I opened it, I saw it was gold like your cat eyes, but inside well, it’s a sea salt caramel with vanilla, but still I have no idea why she picked it.” Alec replied to him, as he enjoyed moving his tongue licking the ice cream bar.

Magnus came a little closer and took the ice cream bar from the shadowhunter’ hand and then he moved his hand and both stood naked and the ice cream remained forgotten on the floor, as Magnus led his boyfriend toward the bedroom, and used his magic again to pour that ice cream mix all over himself.

“Magnum, I mean… Magnus, what are you doing?” Alec asked with a smile.

“Now why don’t you lick me just like you did with that cold ice cream bar?” Magnus asked as he gestured for him to come closer.

‘Was Magnus jealous of the way I ate the mundane thing?’ Alec asked himself.

“If you don’t come soon, I will melt.” Magnus snickered at him.

Alec grinned and settled himself between Magnus’s legs as he licked the vanilla ice cream with sea salt caramel off Magnus’ caramel skin.

Magnus moaned with please as Alec licked him while he teased his boyfriend, “See, I taste better than that mundane cold treat.”

Alec chuckled, and thought to himself, maybe he should do that more often.


End file.
